The present invention relates to a heat-storing composition for coolers.
Heretofore, water or a two-phase mixture of water and ice has been used as a heat-storing material for a cooler. A cooler using water as a heat-storing material has such a disadvantage as necessity for using a larger heat-storing vessel because the heat-storing capacity is as small as 1 cal/cm.sup.3 .degree. C. owing to the use of the sensible heat of water (specific heat change in temperature). On the other hand, where ice is used as a heat-storing material, the heat-storing capacity can be increased owing to the use of the latent heat of fusion, but the vaporization temperature of a coolant in the heat exchanger in the heat-storing vessel becomes lower than the zero degree, i.e. the freezing point of ice, considerably reducing the refrigeration capacity.
That is, the efficiency of a refrigerator for use in a cooler of heat-storing type is considerably lowered below 0.degree. C., and thus working at a temperature range of 5.degree.-20.degree. C. is desirable for efficient heat storing. It is known that other heat-storing materials working in that temperature range other than water are benzene (melting point: 6.degree. C.), formic acid (melting point: 10.8.degree. C.), acetic acid (melting point: 16.7.degree. C.) etc., but these materials have not been practically used because of chemical unstability, corrosiveness, inflammability, etc.